Rilla Hart
Rilla Hart (born in 8 APC, age unknown) is a heroine of legend in Phoenix City Chronicles. Metagame Information Creator/Player: Stacy Adams, with revision by Regis Welch/Stacy Adams Creative Circumstance: Player Character Moral Stance: Hero Overview Like most of the legendary heroes of Circunima, Rilla was part of the early Dungeons And Dragons games that Welch first took part in. She was played by Welch's then-girlfriend Stacy Adams, and briefly appeared in a series of games before having to leave for personal reasons. In her final appearance, for which the player was not present, Rilla's character gave Alex McCollins a long goodbye kiss before leaving to pursue goals that took her away from the group. Appearance Rill was 5'4" and had a lithe build, red hair, dark green eyes, and tanned skin. She was most often seen in a dark brown dress over a white shirt. A half-elf, she had the signature pointed ears of her race. It is unknown if she carried a weapon as this was never referenced in her legend. Early Life Little is known about Rilla's early life. She was raised in the Ra-Tae-Zu desert by an equally mysterious master, learning to harness the powerful magic of music in her voice, which became the focus of her spells. She likely would have been based in Neki-Seraph, where she is found in her only known legend. Legend Somewhere around late 30 APC, a tie-in legend to the concluding adventure placing the four heroes of Gleaming Hope began to surface linking Alex McCollins to a local folk hero named Rilla Hart. According to the legend, when the four heroes who saved Gleaming Hope were reunited in Neki-Seraph to halt a political terrorist, they were aided by a young bard by the name of Rilla Hart, whose siren song managed to distract the terrorist, giving the heroes time to siege his stronghold, disable a superweapon he had intended to unleash on the city, and bring him to justice. Apparently, the song also captured the attention of McCollins, who soon after had a liason with Hart, leading to tensions between him and fellow adventurer Tolon, with whom he had also been romantically linked. Inconsistencies The legend lists Rilla as being 18 at the time of the legend, but her birth certificate lists her as being born in 8 APC, the same year as Alex McCollins, which would have made her 22 at the time of the legend. It should also be noted that the Anubian system of dating is based upon one's ancestors, and so non-Anubians, with comparatively short ancestral family lines, were often estimated incorrectly. The exact part of Rilla in the legend surrounding the Gleaming Hope foursome's final adventure is a heatedly debated topic among scholars of Circuniman history. Up until 40 APC, when her birth certificate was discovered as part of an expedition celebrating the 10th anniversary of the legend, the validity of her very existence had been in question. Although she did, in fact, live in the same area as the legend, her part in said legend is still questioned. Many scholars point out the fact that Neki-Seraph did not have a local hero taking part in the story and a need to explain the mysterious circumstances that lead Alex McCollins and Tolon to part ways soon after as the most likely reasons for Rilla's existence in the legend. Others contend that, a deeply proud people, the Anubians would have placed one of their own as the fifth hero in the story if that was the case. Later Adventures Rilla would seem to have disappeared after the legend in which she first appeared. As all the heroes of Gleaming Hope with the exception of Jonathan Light have vanished in one way or another, and he has remain tactfully silent for almost twenty years on the subject, the truth may never be known. Category:Characters Category:Heroes